


The Break of Dawn

by bluephosphor



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cassim decides to hang out with the gang, Cassim lives fic, Cassim slowly redeems himself, M/M, Multi, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Will lead into the manga, Will most likely lead into its own storyline soon enough
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2019-09-24 11:12:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17099516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluephosphor/pseuds/bluephosphor
Summary: Here was Cassim in front of him. Fatally wounded from the torso. Neck blistered and blackened from the wound Alibaba gave him. But he was miraculously alive. Unconscious, but alive. And that was enough.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: I’ve fixed a few things that didn’t sit well with me. Nothing much changed though, promise! ^^;
> 
> Hey hey so this is my first work on ao3! I’ve always had ideas for fanfics but I usually brushed it off, thinking “Someone else could probably write it better and will write it at some point.”  
> But honestly, a lot of fics are abandoned or even have the same general plot, but different ships.  
> So it was like, hey, why not?  
> So here we are, enjoy!

Just what was fate?

What was destiny?

Was it the driving force behind life? The drawn out life-cycle of an organism decided from birth?

Just how specific was it?

Was only your time of death decided? The circumstances in which you were to live in? Precisely how you were to live your life until the very last breath?

Was life only a doll-house for this so called “god” to decide how a human would live, and how miserable and or prosperous their life would become?

That thought infuriated Cassim.

Mariam, Anise, the blood on his hands, the circumstances in which he was born in... Were their lives all drawn out until the very last breath? Did they all have to die because of some ‘fate’?

Was life truly that unfair?

If that was the case, Cassim wouldn’t accept it. The world ending because of the resistance of fate? What a joke. Fate itself was a stupid concept.

What right did this so-called god have to decide how Cassim would live his life? How could this god decide Cassim would spend his days working in the slums, amounting to nothing?

Perhaps that was why Cassim decided to test fate, by nearly killing himself.

And perhaps that was also why Alibaba was desperately pleading to Cassim, who formerly had accepted his so-called fate by returning to the white rukh. But not anymore. The fact that he even accepted it for a second was a despicable act in itself.

He could feel arms wrapped around him in a tight embrace. He could feel the tiny tremors each time the carrier, Alibaba, took a shaky breath, perhaps trying to hold back tears. And it was all because Alibaba wanted him to live. It meant more to Cassim than Alibaba could ever know.

“Cassim... you and I... we’re best friends. So you can’t die. I won’t let you.” The former resolve Alibaba held weakened into a timid plea, his arms loosening ever so slightly as his body gave way.

“...I’m sorry, Alibaba.” Cassim managed to give the most heartfelt, honest smile he had ever produced, and Alibaba’s heart almost seemed to shatter as he stared at Cassim wide-eyed.

“D-Don’t tell me you’re going to-!” Alibaba suddenly jumped away, as though Cassim had burned him. He stared uncertainly, but also fearfully at Cassim, who’s eyes softened affectionately at his... best friend.

“I don’t think I’ll be returning to the white rukh anytime soon. I’m not sure if I’ll even carry it in me...” Cassim’s voice dropped to a whisper, and everything was frozen.

The world was in a darkened state. The sky that was once a bright blue reverted back to its terrible navy-gray color, as though a storm were brewing.

The crack was sealed, as if it had never existed. Yet, Alibaba didn’t look fearful. That relieved Cassim.

It was as though in slow-motion, that the black djinn began to dissolve. Cassim felt as though he were falling into an endless abyss, until he felt a cold, hard surface below him.

Everything was disoriented. Cassim could barely make out what was in front of him. Where he was. Who he was. Just what had happened?

It felt unnerving. As though a darkness were creeping up on him, waiting to swallow him up whole. Was this feeling the prelude to death? Was it death that was ready to pounce on him once more, never to let him go?

Would he wander aimlessly forever in the darkness for naught? Was all that was said and done in the djinn a lie?

He had lied. To himself. To Alibaba. And he would die. Forever wandering in the darkness. Unable to ever atone for his wretched sins.

At least, that was what he thought. Until a warmth like never before enveloped him. Around his arms, his torso, legs, his entire body.

The warmth wasn’t Cassim’s own though. No, it was from a separate being all together. The warmth was human. But just who could have...

“Cassim... I’m so...” The warmth on top of Cassim trembled, and Cassim recognized them as tremors. He recognized the voice as his one and only light, Alibaba.

Alibaba trembled on top of Cassim. His voice was a mess, wracked with cracks and sobs. Cassim even felt cool droplets fall onto his face. Was Alibaba crying?

Cassim wanted to comfort him. But he could barely move a fingertip, much less speak. He felt utterly numb. Unable to respond in even the smallest of ways. Try as he might, all effort was fruitless.

He merely felt his vision swim, his consciousness grow dim. Everything wavered in front of him, and Cassim couldn’t stop it.

He didn’t want to lose consciousness. The thought of dying... it left him with an uneasy feeling. Too soon, too early, millions of words raced inside of Cassim’s mind. But... perhaps dying in Alibaba’s arms wouldn’t be so bad. His final memory being the warmth he so craved.

Yeah, he was fine dying in his best friend’s arms.

With that thought, he lost consciousness.

Alibaba, however, didn’t pause to think. He just bawled on top of Cassim helplessly, unable to even form words. He let out incomprehensible noises as he sobbed. It was an ugly cry. Absolutely repulsive. But it was real.  
And he used it to spill out all of his gathering emotions.

Here was Cassim in front of him. Fatally wounded from the torso. Neck blistered and blackened from the wound Alibaba gave him. Shoulders, arms, legs, just about everything pierced and bloodied. But he was miraculously alive. Unconscious, but alive. And that was enough.

Yet, sometimes life didn’t always go as planned. Not everything always went by the book. Because now, Alibaba was surrounded by armed soldiers, weapons all pointed towards the fatally wounded Cassim. Those who were captured watched on helplessly as Alibaba stood in the midst of the soldiers.

“Wait!” Alibaba practically yelled, causing the armed soldiers to flinch ever so slightly, before pressing closer.

“He’s unconscious and badly wounded! He needs help! I promise he’s not dangerous right now, so please! Just get him some help!” Alibaba’s words were less than eloquent for a prince, but they were just about as honest as he could get.

He couldn’t bear to see his best friend in this state. It was too cruel. Manipulated, then charged for treason? It was all too, too cruel. All he could hope for was that Cassim could be treated, and wouldn’t have to spend life in a cell.

Alibaba wasn’t sure how he’d managed to convince them, but after a moment’s hesitation, the soldiers lowered their weapons. Alibaba nearly let out a sigh of relief, before Cassim was taken from his arms.

He felt the need to cling onto him for dear life and never let go. He felt as though if he were to let go, Cassim would never return. Yet, knowing it was for the Cassim’s own good, Alibaba released him without a fuss.

Alibaba stumbled as he stood, a feeling of both triumph and defeat consuming him. They both clashed helplessly, filling Alibaba with a sense of dread.

His best friend was alive. His best friend would live. He best friend had survived. These were all reasons to feel more than elated.

Yet, so many lives were lost because of his best friend. So many people still despised the royal family for all they have done. How could this ever be fixed...?

“Alibaba, you... He’s still fallen, huh...?” Aladdin’s voice was gentle, as to not disturb Alibaba. He walked over and gave Alibaba a pat on the shoulder as though to tell him he did his best. Yet, Alibaba grabbed his hand to stop him. “Alibaba...?”

“I don’t regret a thing. If Cassim falling means he stays alive, that’s fine. He’s not a bad guy. Not anymore, at least. So it’s okay.” Alibaba quickly released Aladdin’s hand. He said this to reassure himself more than anything, but only received a blank stare from Aladdin in return. There was an eerie pause where just about everything froze.

Then, Aladdin smiled.

“Then I’m happy for you, Alibaba. If the djinn had cracked and broken, Cassim probably wouldn’t have made it. So I’m glad he survived.” Aladdin responded with his ever so innocent smile.

It took a bit of weight off of Alibaba’s shoulders to see that familiar smile.

“Still, a lot of people lost their lives, Aladdin... I just wish...” Alibaba’s voice trailed off into a whisper, but Aladdin understood.

“Don’t worry, Alibaba. They might not be in this world anymore, but that just means they all returned to the great rukh!” Aladdin responded cheerfully, leaving Alibaba in a state of confusion.

“You’ll see.” Aladdin chuckled as he closed his eyes, holding out his staff. “Solomon’s Wisdom!”

With a hearty yell and a bright flash of light, the rukh came fluttering down, morphing themselves into two beings who held a special place in Alibaba’s heart.

“Mother. Fath-er... Previous king of Balbadd...?” Alibaba stared at the beings in disbelief, as though they didn’t exist. Was this reality? Were his parents truly in front of him at this very moment?

“Those are the rukh of who they used to be.” Aladdin answered Alibaba’s unspoken question. “But now they’ve become part of something even bigger! Flowing through worlds, eternally...” Aladdin explained wistfully before looking back at Alibaba with a smile. “So even though it’s sad when people pass away, it doesn’t mean they’ve said goodbye forever. The way you do things, the way you live... They’re always nearby! They’re always watching over you.”

Alibaba, taking this all in, let out a gentle, pleasantly surprised gasp. He even felt tears well up in his eyes, but held them in. So this is what the rukh really were. His mother and his father, they were always close by... Knowing this brought him an odd sense of joyous relief, one he could barely contain.

Aladdin grinned at Alibaba before holding his staff over his head. “Alright now everybody! Go to all the people you love and care about!” With that, the rukh went flying in all directions, sailing towards those whom they cared for in past lives.

Cassim, however, lay unconscious, oblivious to all that went on. He knew of nothing. Nothing but darkness. Yet, a warmth, a familiar warmth rest on his arm. It... wasn’t human. He knew that for sure. An innate feeling. It was something far greater. Something Cassim repelled, yet it still fought to get closer. At last, Cassim wearily opened his eyes, vision blurred.

There, in front of him, floated a small, golden figure he knew all too well. How could he ever forget her? Did this mean Cassim had...?

No, he knew of warmth. He knew of cold. He knew of smell, taste, touch. Cassim was alive. And here was Mariam.

“Mariam...” He hoarsely whispered, receiving a smile from the small figure in turn. She looked so... happy. Nothing like how she was before her passing. She looked so bright and full of life. It was so...

She leaned down and gave Cassim a huge hug, though Cassim lacked the strength to hug back, she still hugged him tightly. She then let up and grinned, leaving Cassim to do nothing but smile back.

He felt so... whole, so complete. It was as though the world was perfect. Even if Cassim could barely move. Even if his body refused to cooperate with him. He felt so perfectly complete being able to see Mariam again. Because somewhere in his heart, he knew this was real.

And he couldn’t be happier.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassim finally wakes up. But what is he supposed to do when met with the painful truth of what he’s done?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Nothing much, like before. Just a few small changes that fit better with canon

~~~~He wasn’t sure when he had woken up, or how long he had been out. Before he could even process how he wasn’t unconscious anymore, his eyes had fluttered open, and he found himself staring at an unfamiliar ceiling.

“Where...” Cassim let out a weak groan as he slowly raised his head. He felt utterly weak, drained, as though all the life had been sucked out of him and left him with nothing but a useless, empty shell. Just attempting to move his arm felt like an unnecessary chore. He’d much rather just... sleep.

“What am I...” Cassim mumbled to himself, trying to pull his sluggish thoughts together. He’d much rather just sleep? What in the hell was he thinking? He should be frantic to wake up, to understand and analyze the situation logically, but his mind just wouldn’t...

“Ah, you’re awake.” An unfamiliar woman approached the bed. She stared down at Cassim with a look of contempt, as though she were unwillingly forced into her position. It didn’t help to ease Cassim’s frantic heart.

“You’ve been unconscious for some time, in critical condition for the most part. It was quite the wound you had sustained. You were lucky we had a magician on our hands who excels in healing magic.” She explained as though it were a chore, not sparing Cassim even a fleeting glance.

Perhaps he deserved that kind of treatment.

“Then I was out for...” Cassim trailed off, looking to the lady who was likely his nurse for an explanation.

“A week and a half. You were placed under priority in the palace infirmary. The only ones permitted to visit you were the third prince and third parties he deemed fit.” The nurse explained with a lack on enthusiasm. Cassim would rather her just leave if she cared so little about his well-being. If only she weren’t so well informed.

“Your body is in a starved state. I’ll bring you back a light meal that won’t be too harsh on your stomach, and inform the third prince of your awakening.” She gave him a short, formal bow before making her way out of the room. Cassim’s eyes trailed after her until she shut the door.

“A week and a half, huh...?” Cassim muttered to himself, allowing his eyes to wander the room. He was apparently in worse of a state than he could possibly imagine. It was... honestly a miracle he didn’t pass. He was punctured straight through the abdomen, not to mention his burned neck. Can’t forget the endless blades that pierced his body.

He should’ve died.

...Why didn’t he?

Pushing away unnecessary thoughts, Cassim noted that there was also his starved state. He hardly felt the usual sharp pangs of hunger. He just felt... empty. His body and mind were completely drained, and he had trouble producing coherent thoughts.

“I...” If only to keep himself roused, he attempted to survey his condition. His arms felt weaker and looked thinner. He didn’t look unhealthy, but it was still cause for slight concern. He reminded himself to eat despite his lack appetite.

He gently lifted his shirt to survey his abdomen, taking care to be quick and concise in the case of the nurse returning. In place of a huge, gaping hole was a fresh, tender looking scar. It vertically ran down the center of his chest in a clean, neat line. He could only assume a scar ran down his upper back in the same area. Not a pretty sight.

Cassim was unable to eye his neck without a reflective surface, but by running his fingers over it, he was able to deduce it was scarred as well. A softer patch of skin replaced the burned area. It felt sensitive.

Curious, He gently pulled down the cloth from his shoulders. So the wounds did remain when he parted from the djinn. He had a variety of scars running vertically down his shoulders, from when the swords pierced him. He gently touched them. They stung.

So this was the result of his entire endeavor, huh? Rather anticlimactic.

Deep down, he knew, and acknowledged that he was hoping for worse. That maybe his death or a lifelong disability would bring some people peace of mind.

But before Cassim had the chance to wallow in any more unpleasant thoughts, the door burst open with a bang.

“Cassim, you’re awake!” The loud voice cut through Cassim’s brain like a knife. Yet, it was so familiar that that he didn’t even need to look to know it was Alibaba who came bursting into his room without knocking.

“Alibaba, wait!” A small voice called after before a young child, perhaps around nine or ten, came into the room. He looked nervous as he glanced around before landing his eyes on Alibaba. He seemed to relax then.

At the same time, the nurse came running after, panicked. “Please, he’s still recovering. Don’t overwhelm him.” She carried a tray holding food and a cup of water. She placed it directly onto Cassim’s lap after seeing him managing to sit up without much trouble. He gave her a quick thanks before eyeing the mush in the bowl before him. It didn’t look very... appetizing.

“I’m so glad you’re awake, Cassim!” Alibaba exclaimed, a bright look in his eyes. It was nearly blinding. “They said if you didn’t wake up soon, you might not make it.” Alibaba’s eyes darkened for only a moment before they bounced right back up, sparkling. “I have so much to tell you...”

“Mmhmm.” Cassim replied unenthusiastically, more focused on the food before him than Alibaba’s ramblings.

That was a lie. He told himself to keep his eyes on the food. Over and over. To not lock eyes with Alibaba. Over and over. As though it were the only thing keeping him sane.

He knew looking at Alibaba would throw his entire game off. That an array of emotion would overcome him and threaten to spill. He would become overwhelmed just by the mere sight of him.

Cassim couldn’t have that happen. Not now. Not while Alibaba was there. He couldn’t afford to lose his cool after he just woke up. So he settled for taking a bite of the gruel with a spoon. It was as tasteless as it looked. He bit back a grimace as he downed the food as quickly as possible, occasionally washing it down with water.

“You’re really hungry, huh? Of course you are, you were unconscious for almost two weeks!” After expressing this, Alibaba seemed to have a realization and faltered slightly. “Sorry, I probably shouldn’t have burst in here after you just woke up.”

“It’s...” Cassim took a quick swig of water before setting his tray to the side. “Fine...” He trailed off, unsure of how to continue. “So, about Balbadd...”

“Right, right. We’re working on the rebuilding off Balbadd now. I’m working along with representatives from different regions to build a republic as planned. Citizens are even helping to provide food, shelter for one another, and rebuild fallen buildings here, so It’s going really well.” Alibaba briefly explained with a smile, one Cassim could hardly see behind his dreadlocks. It was only then he realized his hair was down and untied.

“That’s really... really great...” Cassim responded absentmindedly, tugging at his hair in order to focus on something other than his irritation. Alibaba had done great. No, amazing. Cassim should feel proud of him. So why did he instead feel so... defeated? Because Alibaba had to clean up his mess for him?

Yeah, right. Like Cassim was that noble. It was probably because Alibaba did better than he ever could. Despite his best efforts, he never could have done what Alibaba had managed. It was such a childish envy he felt. It made him sick.

“Cassim?” Alibaba leaned onto the bed Cassim was resting in, using his hands for support. He peered into Cassim’s eyes, throwing him off guard. Cassim’s mouth moved before his mind could will it not to.

“I just...” Cassim couldn’t bring himself to consult with Alibaba. He couldn’t even consult with himself. He knew he needed to, but... he just couldn’t. Relying on others made him feel weak, vulnerable. It wasn’t the kind of position he was willing to put himself in.

“Ah, I know! You want to make things right again, don’t you? You want to apologize for all the things you did, and regret not being able to do it sooner?” Alibaba said all that as though it were no sweat off his back. It only made Cassim feel worse.

Guilt nearly consumed him at those words. Here he was, feeling envious of Alibaba’s victory. Of course Cassim felt bad. He felt terrible. Awful. Repulsive. He needed to apologize. He’d be absolute scum if he didn’t. But the fact that jealousy took priority in his mind at the moment made him dizzy with guilt and shame.

“How did you...” If anything, Cassim wanted to know how Alibaba could read him so easily. Had Cassim always been an open book for Alibaba? But if that was the case, then why...

“I spoke to your rukh.” Alibaba smiled gently, lifting up Cassim’s chin so they could properly meet each other’s eyes. “Of course I know how you think. I know how you feel too. I don’t know everything, but you told me you wanted to apologize to everyone. And rukh don’t lie. So you’re feeling guilty, right?”

Cassim could only stare at Alibaba. He could only stare blankly at those golden eyes that shined brighter than the sun itself. They held a fire in them, a confident fire. Alibaba wasn’t just guessing Cassim’s emotions, he was certain of them. That was... unnerving.

Cassim casually removed Alibaba’s hand from his chin, but managed to keep eye contact without his emotions running wild. Guilt, envy, self-loathing, yet a small pang of happiness that only brought him more guilt. Emotions swirled within his mind, threatening to spill. He shouldn’t feel happy that Alibaba still cared for him. He should feel angry, irritated that Alibaba decided to stay with him despite all that Cassim has done. Not only to Alibaba, but to everyone he got involved with.

“I can’t even make up for what I did. Much less apologize, I can’t help... All because I did this to myself. I need to get up, I need to do something, anything...” Cassim could feel himself growing desperate, so he made to calm himself.

These people deserved something, anything for all that was needlessly lost. They could have taken the path of tranquility, but instead, Cassim had ruthlessly lead them down the path of calamity and bloodshed. What pained him most was that it was all for nothing.

Innocent lives were lost for nothing.

Whether he accepted his fate or not, he shouldn’t have dragged innocent civilians into his own petty revenge against fate.

He didn’t deserve to be forgiven. Not one bit.

“Maybe what you did was wrong, and could never be forgiven. That’s all the more reason to do what you can, right? If you can at least ease others’ pain a little, isn’t that enough?” Alibaba seemed to stumble over his words a few times, but his message came across loud and clear. It was oddly inspiring. Something Cassim needed to hear at that very moment. Since when did this little prince become so reliable?

“You’ve... changed, Alibaba.” Cassim remarked with an expressionless face. Alibaba seemed to take this negatively, for he backed off with a nervous expression. To ease that, Cassim gave him a gentle smile. “Can’t say that’s a bad thing.”

Alibaba shoulders visibly relaxed, a sigh of relief leaving him.

“I need time to think on this.” Cassim averted his gaze, hoping Alibaba got the memo. He seemed reluctant to go, but he turned towards the door without any complaint.

“Alright. I’ll see you later. Let’s go, Aladdin.” Alibaba directed at the younger boy who stood by his side, a presence Cassim nearly forgot. The boy, Aladdin, gave a small nod before glancing at Cassim, who happened to meet his eye.

He looked unnerved, but a simple tap on the shoulder from Alibaba seemed to relax him. “Err... goodbye, mister. Cassim...” His voice grew quiet as he uttered Cassim’s name, perhaps wondering where his boundaries were. Seeing that Cassim didn’t mind, he grew more confident. “You don’t seem like a bad guy. I can see why Alibaba talks about you so much.” He smiled before exiting the room, leaving a gaping, embarrassed Alibaba to follow suit.

“You weren’t supposed to tell him that!” Alibaba’s cries rang throughout the hall, reaching even Cassim’s room.

He couldn’t help but chuckle, even as the nurse took up the empty tray before announcing her exit.

He was then left all alone. Like a storm that came and went. It was all so quick, so fast, it almost felt like a dream. But... it was reality. He had to accept that.

So there he was, left to think things over without interruption.

He had done terrible things. He stained his hands in blood more times than he could count. He used those very hands to take up a sword offered by an outside source, and used its influence to test fate. He dragged those who would follow him into it without any qualms.

He dragged them into raids. Stealing. Hurting. Hunting. _Hurting_.

And then what? Alibaba joined. He gave hope to the people, especially when he admitted to being the third prince. And Cassim manipulated him. Into staying. Into following his ideals. But Alibaba went against that. So they became enemies.

Alibaba made a change though. He was able to overthrow the current king and work towards making Balbadd a republic. But Cassim couldn’t accept that. He still couldn’t accept the fact that Alibaba did better. That Alibaba could do what he couldn’t.

So then what? Cassim nearly ended his life in an attempt to stop Alibaba and kill the king. All for what? Why did he do it? Why? When there was no point to it... not one....

It all felt so... dull. As though nothing came from it. As though it were some stupid spur of the moment idea that popped into Cassim’s mind and he carried out on a whim. Fighting against fate? Wrong. He was merely fighting against nobles.

He couldn’t even begin to fight against fate. Someone like him? Someone who couldn’t even accept the fact that his friend had done better than he ever could? Someone who started an all out war for his own selfish reasons?

He deserved the shitty fate he was dealt. No, he deserved worse.

A loud yell interrupted Cassim’s thoughts as two figures collapsed into the room, tripping over themselves to arrive at Cassim’s bedside. Cassim recognized the two he grew up with instantly. Zaynab and Hassan.

“Out of the way, dummy!” Zaynab shoved Hassan aside, causing him to stumble before she arrived at Cassim’s side, panting.

“You’re finally awake! Alibaba just told us. We were so afraid you wouldn’t wake up, Hassan especially. He was near tears when he learned you might not make it.” Zaynab expressed herself without restraint as per usual, earning an annoyed grunt from Hassan in turn.

It was all too much for Cassim to take in at once while injured. His ears rang, and his head throbbed, crying for the noise to stop. Still, it felt... comfortable. The usual loud bickering of the couple felt normal. Natural.

“Well, Zaynab was saying she’d buy you a get well present because she was all worried, so...!” Hassan counter-attacked, talking to Cassim, though intending to somehow embarrass Zaynab. Cassim didn’t particularly enjoy being in the center of their argument, so he butted in before it could escalate.

“All this yelling isn’t good for my health. I’m still weak and recovering, y’know...” Cassim pulled the sick card, to which both Zaynab and Hassan took the bait.

They profusely apologized, bowing an absurd amount of times until they were both satisfied. After calming down, they both began to speak in a more respectful manner.

“Everyone’s been worried sick, wondering if you’d make it or not. We were left in the dark too, that damn Alibaba. Too worried about the country to reassure his friends.” Zaynab scoffed, and whether that last line was meant to be sarcastic or not, Cassim couldn’t tell.

“We’re hoping you come back soon. We were even thinking of throwing a comeback par-“ A hefty smack to the head interrupted Hassan.

“Dumbass, that was supposed to be a surprise.” Zaynab glared at her boyfriend before turning back to Cassim, a faint smile on her lips. “We all miss you, so get better soon, okay? We’ve gotta rush back to tell the others you’re doing just fine.”

“Oh...” Cassim almost felt disappointed at that news. _Almost_. It wasn’t as though he actually enjoyed acting as their counselor when the going got tough.

It was just... Somewhere in his mind, he hoped nothing would ever change. That he could deal with Zaynab and Hassan’s constant bickering. That he could drink until he dropped with the men of the Fog Troupe. That he could steal from the rich to give to the poor, to then see grateful smiles on women and children’s faces afterwards.

But nothing ever stayed the same.

Cassim was practically a criminal now, even if he wasn’t convicted. He lead a group of vigilantes, all for the sole purpose of his selfish desire hidden under a righteous agenda.

If he was going to make things right, he needed to start now, no matter how small.

“I’m sorry.” He locked eyes with both Zaynab and Hassan before giving a deep, sincere bow.

They were both thrown for a loop.

“Huh? W-What are you apologizing for...?” Zaynab clearly looked lost, frantically looking around and waving her hands as though to stop Cassim from bowing.

“Y-Yeah! You never do that kinda stuff! So why are you..?!” Hassan looked just as lost, if not more, than Zaynab.

“I’m sorry for dragging you into this. For dragging you into the Fog Troupe. Into fighting a war. Because of me, people...”

“Stop.”

Cassim glanced up from his bowed position at Zaynab, who stared at him with a deadly serious look. Her chocolate brown eyes seemed to bore into him, scrutinizing him.

“Hassan and I decided to follow you from the beginning. Your mistakes are our mistakes. We have no regrets about following you, and we still would, until the very end. Right, Hassan?” Zaynab looked over to him for confirmation. He gave a simple nod.

“Yeah. We were the ones who decided to follow you when you started up the Fog Troupe. So we bear responsibility as well. Don’t carry the entire burden, man. Share it with us.” Hassan stared right through Cassim, who could only blink in astonishment.

What did he do to deserve such friends?

“I...” Cassim trailed off, slowly raising his head. He couldn’t find the words to express his gratitude. Words wouldn’t be nearly enough. He didn’t think anything would be.

“Anyway, we’ve gotta run. Get better soon and visit us, okay? Everyone’s still hanging out at the same old hideout.” Zaynab gave him a small wave as she made her way to the door, followed by Hassan.

“We’re all waiting for you. A little wound like that’s no sweat off your back.” Hassan gave Cassim a confident grin before making his way out.

Those people were his friends. The people he grew up. They stuck by his side, despite all he’s done. Alibaba. Zaynab. Hassan. He didn’t understand. Why did they care for him so much? Why did they regard him as someone to protect? To look up to? To respect? Was Cassim really worth that much?

Hah, what a stupid question.

Of course he wasn’t.

————————x————————

Another week or so passed before Cassim was officially released from the infirmary. After deeming there were no lingering complications, his nurse announced that he would be able to depart at any time.

He was visited by Alibaba a few times during the duration of that week, but they only held small talk. Alibaba was never able to find the words to start a serious conversation, and Cassim never bothered to help him. Had it always been that hard for them to truly communicate with each other? That was... probably Cassim’s fault.

It was likely why he didn’t feel the need to announce his departure to Alibaba. Alibaba already had enough on his plate, attending meetings, making important decisions and whatnot... Cassim had no right to interfere with that.

After all, Alibaba could find him if he really needed him.

So he left. Completely unannounced, without telling a soul. He couldn’t bring himself to so much as look back at the palace as he made his exit.

He set off, wandering the streets of Balbadd.

It was different. The mood in the air was light and lively. Not nearly as oppressive as it had been two weeks ago. Back then, people walked the streets completely silent, or spoke in hushed voices. They always seemed to have a drag in their step.

But now, people practically bounced around with energy. The streets were lively, filled with enthusiastic chatter despite the dire circumstances. It was as though a heavy weight had been lifted off of everyone’s shoulders. Everyone looked so rejuvenated.

Of course they did. Alibaba was involved.

Cassim could see relief workers handing out free food to those who needed it, men and women alike helping to rebuild fallen buildings, and people of all ages smiling, laughing even. The sight of everyone staying positive despite having to rebuild their broken country from the ground up left him transfixed. It was so encouraging, so inspiring.

That feeling soon faded though, for he could feel many stares burning holes through him as he made his way through town. Whispers, pointing, flinching, they followed Cassim with every step he took. He knew that it was well deserved. So why did it leave such an empty feeling in his chest? Was he truly that selfish?

He walked with his head held high. Aware of his mistakes. Aware of his wrongdoings. He walked calmly towards a single destination, unwilling to spare anyone so much as a fleeting glance. He couldn’t allow himself to get sidetracked. Not until he was able to-“Cassim!”

An arm wrapped around Cassim’s shoulder, causing him to stiffen on reflex, then relax. The voice was all too familiar. “Hassan...?”

“Hey, you’re back! Were you coming to visit? Even if you weren’t, you’re still coming with me, got it?” Hassan grinned devilishly at Cassim, and before Cassim had a chance to protest, he was swiftly kidnapped.

Hassan dragged him through familiar streets and dark alleyways until they reached a large, run-down building. He then shoved Cassim inside, who ever so gracefully stumbled into the midst of the former base.

“Hey guys, guess who’s back!” Hassan announced.

Cassim was unable to even add an input before all festivities stopped. It was as though time itself froze. Talking ceased, movement ceased, and almost everyone seemed to turn to Hassan at once. Faces Cassim recognized. People he all knew by name, people he made an effort to remember. They all stared. At Hassan. And then at Cassim.

“Hey, isn’t that...”

“Cassim! But I thought he was de-“

“Of course he isn’t! Look at ‘im. He’s alive, a’int he?”

“Exactly! He’s alive! Cassim’s back!”

Then, a soon as the silence had started, it was gone. It was replaced with an overwhelming amount of people all trying to access the situation and voice their opinions. But most people made to greet Cassim. Hugs, claps on the back, high fives, people bombarded him endlessly. Rather than helping, Hassan stood on the sidelines with a goofy grin on his face. Cassim didn’t expect much from him anyway.

Despite its good intentions, Cassim couldn’t help but find all the attention suffocating. He was used to people constantly gazing up at him, watching his every move. It sort of came with the title of leader. But having people bombard him verbally and physically left him feeling incredibly overwhelmed.

Thankfully, the crowd soon let up, and Cassim was once again granted his personal space. He let out a silent, relieved sigh.

“Well...” Cassim’s eyes calmly surveyed the room. A crowd of eyes peered up at him, expectantly. They wanted him to say something. He’d know that anticipating look anywhere. He didn’t come with a speech prepared, but he found that the words flowed easily out of his mouth.

“You’ve all done a lot in the time I was healing. You’ve helped provide shelter, rebuild buildings, and work towards making Balbadd a republic. That’s admirable.” Cassim’s eyes scanned the room, locking with each and every person he came across. He wanted to get his message across to every single person in the room.

“I can’t be left behind, now can I? So I’ll try to follow your example.” Cassim took a deep breath before bowing among everybody, earning a few confused murmurs and gasps in turn.

“I’m sorry. I... really am. Raiding nobles, attempting to start a revolt against the government, I shouldn’t have dragged all of you into that.” Cassim raised from his bow slightly, if only to look his audience in the eye. “Because of me, innocent people died. I convinced people that starting a revolt was a good idea, after Alibaba already worked everything out. I convinced you all to participate in what was basically a massacre. So all I can do is... apologize.”

Cassim then stood up straight, feeling his face steel over as he admitted the undeniable truth. “People are dead. And they won’t be coming back.” His mind shifted to Mariam for a split second, but he couldn’t divert from the task at hand. “Most of that’s my fault. I’m sorry. I’m not expecting you guys to forgive me, I just want to let you know that I know what I did, and I’ll do my best to atone for it.”

“Hmm...”

“Atone, huh...”

“Err, that doesn’t mean suicide, right?”

“I hope not. I’m really grateful to Cassim. It’s because of him my entire family could afford food.”

“My sister... she’s gone... during that war, she...”

“What more do you want, huh? Him dying won’t help anybody.”

Cassim was met with a variety of responses. Some forgiving. Some unforgiving. Some angry. Some confused. And some who couldn’t get over the shock of the makeshift war. Cassim took it all in stride, gifting a final bow before turning back towards the door.

“Where are you...?” Hassan reached out a hand and gently grasped Cassim’s arm.

“You think I only need to apologize to the people in here? There are hundreds of people out there who lost loved ones. Husbands, wives, even children. They deserve to hear an apology more than anyone..” Cassim knew his tone was harsh and uncalled for, but he needed to get his point across. Hassan backed off after a moment’s hesitation.

“O-okay.”

Hassan seemed to want to add on something else, but didn’t look as though he could find the words. Cassim, unwilling to wait for his reply, left without another word.

“Now the real problem...” Cassim was unsure of how he would be able to gather everyone into a single area with a raised platform. Shouting wasn’t his usual tactic. It strained his throat. It was out of the question. He wasn’t sure if anyone would even bother to listen to the man who started a war in the first place.

Still, everyone deserved an apology, if anything. He’d surely be pissed if someone had done what he did without apologizing.

So he had to. No room for hesitation. No room for complaints.

He headed towards a platform, the same one where Sinbad convinced the people in Alibaba’s steed. He noted the decent amount of people already making their rounds near said platform. All he had to do was get their attention somehow.

“Ahem.” Cassim loudly cleared his throat once atop the platform. Few people cared to look, but the few who did seemed to recognize him instantly. Seeing he had something to say, they headed closer to the stage. This piqued the interest of other civilians, and soon people were crowding the stage, wondering what could be happening.

“For those of you who don’t know me, I’m Cassim.” He began simply, introducing himself to his audience. It was more nerve-wracking. These people likely held contempt for his very existence. Still, he continued.

“I’m the founder and the true leader of the Fog Troupe. You may think that the third prince Alibaba was in fact the leader, but in truth, I ran it from behind the scenes.” Cassim explained, though many seemed perplexed if anything.

“I’m up here today for one reason and one reason only. To... apologize to all of you.”

“I... haven’t made the best decisions as leader of the Fog Troupe. I thought a revolution would be the better option. I thought that the only way to truly start Balbadd anew was to rid it of its royals, those who oppressed us. So I convinced people into starting a revolt. I dragged innocent civilians into said revolt. What came of it? Nothing but death. Just a bunch of fires, ruined buildings, and burned corpses.” Cassim could hear the gasps of a few people, but he continued nonetheless. He had to. No matter how much it pained him.

“An apology won’t cut it, I know. What I did is not gonna magically disappear after I say all this. Still, you all deserve an apology if anything else. So... I’m sorry. Really, I am. For everything. This is all I can...” Cassim trailed off. He was at a loss for words. What else could he do to express his remorse? What gesture could show the true extent of his remorse? Words were useless at this point. So he bowed. Low. Formally. Stiffly. It was so unlike him, so foreign to him, yet, it was everything he wanted to express in a simple gesture.

He stayed in that position for a long time. He himself didn’t even know how long he stayed like that. He stayed in that position until his back grew numb, until his knees began to tremble from staying locked so long. He didn’t even dare to look up, but was forced to when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

He looked up, fully expecting to be met with a complete stranger, or even Zaynab or Hassan. Yet, he was met with someone entirely unexpected. What was his name again...?

“...Aladdin?” Cassim eyed the boy suspiciously, not fully understanding why he wanted to see him. This was the same boy who had pulled out a djinn from his little recorder. The same boy who put it away with only a simple command from Alibaba. Just... who was he exactly?

“Ah, um... Cassim...” Aladdin’s gaze drifted down as he began fiddling with his recorder. Aladdin’s nerves were understandable, but not welcome at the same time. Cassim couldn’t help but glare at the kid, who flinched away with teary eyes. Cassim felt merely a small pinch of remorse. No way was this kid just some regular old brat if he had his own djinn. He should speak up if he was so great.

“Waaah, you can look real scary, Cassim. A-anyway... there’s trouble. So I thought I should tell you since you’re Alibaba’s friend...” Aladdin trailed off, jittery. To urge him to continue, Cassim stood straight and nodded to signal he was listening.

“Ships from Kou Empire are coming towards Balbadd. Alibaba was going to stay, but Sinbad decided that he’d take Alibaba to Sindria on a ship instead because it’s safer. It’s leaving in an hour.” Aladdin explained, though his quick explanation only left Cassim all the more confused.

Sindria? Sinbad? Kou Empire...?

And then, it clicked.

The marriage-slave contract. It was the entire reason Alibaba was so frantic to make Balbadd a republic instead of taking over as king or joining in the revolt. That was terminated, but unofficially, right? Balbadd was in a state of weakness. It was in debt with Kou, and had no true leader, for Alibaba made the king step down. At the same time, a republic hadn’t been formed yet either.

That meant Kou would attempt to take over. It could use debt or even the contract as a more than valid reason. And if Balbadd decided to fight back with that little army they had, a war would be imminent. Balbadd would ultimately lose though, no doubt about it.

And even if Balbadd surrendered, it would only become part of Kou. The king along with the prince’s would likely be killed. Beheaded in the capital to instill fear into the people and prevent an uprising.

So that’s why Sinbad would whisk away Alibaba. To save his little neck from getting chopped off. And he would give him shelter in Sindria, even if Alibaba didn’t want it. Because there was nothing else he could do. Peaceful negotiations would be impossible at this point.

Maybe... Sinbad wasn’t as bad a person as Cassim had initially thought. He still rubbed him the wrong way though.

“A war with Kou, huh... Alright. Did you really need to tell me this, though? I would’ve found out in a few hours, right?” Cassim queried, raising a questioning eyebrow at Aladdin who faltered.

“Well, like I said, the ship leaves in an hour so-“

“Wait, wait. You’re telling me you want me to... go with you?” Cassim cut off Aladdin, taken aback by the bold request. The boy gave a small nod in response to which Cassim groaned and brought his palm to his head, holding it there.

“Jeez, you must really be an idiot.” Cassim was interrupted by a pitiful protest from Aladdin, but he ignored it. “The uprising was what gave Kou an opening. That was my fault. I’ve gotta stay here and help patch things up. I’m real pissed Kou’s gonna try and take over, and maybe cause another war, but I can’t just go-“

“H-Hey, don’t make big decisions without us!”

“Yeah, you should consult us first, Cassim.”

Hassan and Zaynab made their way onto the raised platform, throwing themselves over the ledge to make their way up. They rushed over to Cassim’s side, grabbing each of his shoulders, causing him to tense up slightly. He supposed they were in the crowd the entire time.

“Why don’t you want to go to Sindria? It’s Sindria! We’ve never been out of the country, so you should take the opportunity!” Zaynab grinned, squeezing Cassim’s shoulder tightly.

“Why...?” Cassim’s face darkened, causing both the hands on his shoulders to tense. He eyed the two with a strict expression before allowing himself to explain. “Here I thought it was obvious. I just said I’d atone, didn’t I? How am I supposed to do that when I’m partying it off in another country?”

“And didn’t we tell you not to take on the entire burden yourself? We’re at fault too, and we’re working here to help make up for that. So you can go with Alibaba and atone that way.” Hassan explained this as though it were the most simple and understandable explanation in the world. Cassim clenched both his fists with a growl.

“And how the hell am I supposed to atone there...? By hanging out with my best friend instead of helping around here and accepting whatever Kou plans to do to us?!” Cassim glared at Hassan, yanking his shoulder away. “I’d just be a coward... running away from the truth of what I’ve done. I can’t...” He couldn’t do that. Not again.

“You can’t ever run away...” Zaynab’s voice was barely audible as she gently ran her fingers over Cassim’s neck. He nearly flinched. It was so sensitive. It made him uncomfortable. He wanted her to stop, because it made him feel so _vulnerable_.

“You’ll have these scars forever, won’t you, Cassim?” Zaynab gestured to his neck and chest, to which Cassim gave a hesitant nod, if only to stop her from touching his neck.

“That’s a pretty heavy atonement, one that you bear alone. So you’ll never forget. All we can do is work here to rebuild Balbadd. But you... you can do so much more. You can help Alibaba, who was going to make this place something great. And then maybe someday, you’ll both come back. And Balbadd will become something amazing.” Zaynab whispered gently with a far off smile, one that didn’t often grace her lips. Cassim was... unable to respond for a moment.

“You should go Cassim. You really should, cause I’d sure as hell love to...” Hassan whispered quietly, though Cassim could see his hands clenched into fists, shaking. ...Was he jealous?

“You two just...” Cassim wanted to argue, to stay. He wanted to put himself through hell so less people would have to. He wanted to take on the burden all by himself, so no one else had to. He wanted to do this alone, so damn bad.

But these two wouldn’t let him. These two whom he grew up with, whom he fought along side of ever since he was a child. Because they followed him. And they were willing to share the burden. They were a couple of idiots. Complete, utter idiots.

“...Thank you.” Cassim had spent so much time apologizing, he nearly forgot to be thankful for what he was graced with. Even if he didn’t deserve it. He received two bright smiles in turn, smiles he would burn into his memory. He returned their smiles with a gentle one of his own before turning towards Aladdin.

“Alright, pipsqueak.” Cassim stared down at Aladdin, offering him a decisive nod. Perhaps part of him still wanted to take on the entire burden himself, to fix all of his mistakes single-handedly. He wouldn’t deny it.

But he had friends. And these friends wanted him to rely on them. They were willing to share the burden with him, they wanted to share the burden with him. So he would. And he’d do what his friends thought only he could do.

“Take me to the ship.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cassim apologizes. The chapter.
> 
> This chapter took far too long to come out, and I can’t apologize enough!  
> I plan to work towards making a quicker and more consistent update schedule so the waits won’t be as long. Hopefully I’ll be out with that soon!  
> By the way, I absolutely love Hassan and Zaynab, especially after seeing the little extras about the Fog Troupe’s day without plans. They’re both just so cute!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ship takes off, Cassim aboard. Yet, Cassim isn’t happy about it. Forever bearing the weight of his mistakes and flaws wasn’t an easy task.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me w a y too long and I sincerely apologize! I don’t know what came over me, but I suddenly got a serious case of writer’s block?? I already have the story thought out and everything, but for some reason, I could never type anything I was satisfied with. I think a break helped though, ‘cause when I got back into it, my fingers were flying over the keys. To somewhat make up for the long hiatus, I’ll post a new chapter a few days from now. Thoroughly enjoy!

He never accounted for the actual experience when he made his decision. He never imagined that after only a day or so, he’d regret his decision immensely.

He never thought it would come to this. He never imagined just how terrible it could get. Just how unimaginable, unfathomable it would be. Utterly and tremendously humiliating beyond belief. To think he was so helpless in such a crucial situation...

“Ugh...” Cassim let out a weak groan as he leaned against the ship’s rail, attempting to hold himself upright. His knees trembled beneath him, ready to collapse. His body threatened to betray him and release all that he had eaten just before.

“Shi-“ Cassim’s hand flew to his mouth as his other clenched the rail. He felt bile rise dangerously high in his throat, but managed to swallow it back. He inhaled and exhaled rhythmically, praying the scheduled breaths would keep his stomach at bay. The salty air seemed to help calm his nerves, and a quick glance at the horizon helped him find his balance. It was enough to keep his legs from shaking helplessly.

Cassim had never traveled on a ship. He never had a reason to. He supposed it was only natural he’d feel seasick, but he was taken aback by just how awful it was. Cassim could do nothing but groan in agony with a bucket by his side the day of departure. The second day seemed to be no better, for here he was, doing nothing but groaning in agony. Over a wooden railing, this time.

He could only wait the bout of nausea out until finally, finally it ventured elsewhere. Likely to take on another unsuspecting passenger as its next victim.

“I thought big ships were supposed to be easier to handle...” Cassim exhaled as he released the rail from his death grip, eyeing the cloudless sky before him. It was peaceful. So beautifully peaceful. It was serene. Calming. ...It was absolutely terrifying.

Tranquility was something Cassim never truly bore witness to. His entire life was led by killing, stealing, hunting, and hurting. There wasn’t a moment to spare, a moment to breathe. Life flew by faster than Cassim could keep up with. There was never a dull moment, never a lull in activity, he was constantly on edge. Now, though, his only reasonable fears were that the nausea would return all too soon.

The change wasn’t unwelcome, but not easily adjustable. Living with the thought of ‘I wonder if tomorrow’s skies will be this clear’ was vastly different from the daily fret of ‘will we be able to find enough food today?’ The hospitality left Cassim no room for complaint or concern. It was almost scarily so how workers catered to his every need without fail.

Food was brought to him despite how he lie sick in bed. He was offered buckets, and visited often by sailors who seemed to genuinely care for his well-being, despite him only taking up useful space. He couldn’t understand. Was it because they were paid? Even then, the nurse back at the palace infirmary showed no real concern for him. So why?

Compassion was a foreign concept to Cassim.

“Who knows? I’ve never been to Sindria. Sinbad and Ja’far make it sound really awesome though!”

“But is this... really the answer? Alibaba doesn’t...”

“But Morg, If we stayed, who knows what could happen? I’d follow you if you really wanted to go back, but we should trust in Sinba- Ah, Cassim!” Aladdin, having suddenly noticed Cassim’s presence, lit up and gave a small wave, prancing over to him.

Cassim couldn’t be more grateful that the nausea left as soon as it did.

“Oh yeah, you said that Alibaba’s friend would be coming too...” The girl beside Aladdin responded quietly, eyeing Cassim as though sizing him up. Cassim gave her a brief glance before turning his eyes back to Aladdin.

“You’ve never really met Morg, huh? Well, Cassim, this is my good friend, Morgiana! Morgiana, meet Cassim!” Aladdin introduced her with a bright chirp to his voice, and it was only then Cassim truly looked at her.

She was young. Around maybe fourteen or fifteen. There was something about her that radiated power, something that made you think you wouldn’t want to mess with her. Yet she also had a charming innocence about her. She was cute. She reminded Cassim of  _her_. 

Morgiana looked up at him with blank, unreadable eyes. Her empty eyes scrutinized him until she finally opened her mouth to speak.

“Hello, Cassim. You’re Alibaba’s friend.” She stated as though it were a fact, holding out her hand politely. There was something about that tone that felt off. Cassim wasn’t sure how, but it just did. He made no comment on it.

“Morgiana. Alibaba talked about you.” Cassim met her handshake in a firm grip. She gripped him back just as tightly, almost as if challenging him. When he met her eyes, he swore he saw sparks. Not the kind that gave you butterflies, no, the kind that unnerved you. The kind you had to meet head on otherwise you would falter. So Cassim met it head on with a firm look of his own.

“...He mentioned me?” The sparkle in Morgiana’s eyes betrayed her stern persona. She leaned forward, suddenly intrigued. “What did he...?”

“Hmm... Can’t really remember.” Cassim gave a small, unconcerned shrug. He felt a sense of satisfaction in seeing her loosen, a disappointed look crossing her face before it hardened once more. Perhaps sensing he kept the details hidden on purpose, she glared at him for a mere moment before huffing and turning away.

“...That’s too bad. Let’s go, Aladdin.” Morgiana made her exit, walking away. Each step looked as though she wanted to rush, but she walked calmly, if only to prove Cassim didn’t get to her. Cassim was pretty sure he still got to her. Aladdin fumbled to keep up, yelling a pitiful ‘wait up, Morg!’ Before running as fast as his tiny legs could take him.

Aladdin and Morgiana. Those names left a sour taste on Cassim’s tongue. It was odd. They were Alibaba’s friends, people Alibaba trusted and confided in. They were people who stuck by Alibaba, even when he supposedly betrayed them and joined the Fog Troupe. They trusted Alibaba despite that. Because they cared about Alibaba.

Even then, Cassim couldn’t bring himself to care for them much. Aladdin was nothing more than a child granted a few magical powers. Maybe there was something special about the kid, but all he saw was a little kid who somehow managed to work his way into a group with the big kids.

Morgiana was... difficult. There was tension between him and her, but neither would dare to acknowledge it. Cassim was... unsure of where this rivalry originated from, or why it even existed in the first place.

No, that wasn’t true.

Cassim knew exactly why they started off on bad terms, he just didn’t want to admit it.

It was Cassim’s own pettiness, plain and simple. He didn’t mind when he himself pointed out his flaws, but he couldn’t tolerate other people doing it to him, even indirectly. It was the way she said the word ‘friend’. As though it were just some delusion Cassim thought up. Having a child like her point out something like that pissed him off.

Dammit, Alibaba was his friend. He had to be, right? Why else would Alibaba visit his hospital room often? Why else would Alibaba attempt to save Cassim’s life? Why else was Alibaba unable to murder Cassim? Why else... did Cassim call Alibaba his best friend without a second thought?

They were friends. They had to be. Why else would Cassim decide to go on the boat...?

Why else... would...

“Gh!” A sudden thought popped into Cassim’s mind and he banged his fist on the rail to drown it out with pain. That wasn’t true, he wasn’t... Alibaba wasn’t...

Wrong.

Wrong. Wrong. Wrong. Wrong. Right? No, wrong.

Alibaba was a fool. That’s what he was. Nothing but a fool. An utterly delusional fool, only setting himself up for disaster. Cassim was only stringing him along, because Alibaba didn’t know any better.

Alibaba took the fact that he grew up with Cassim as proof of eternal friendship. But that was wrong. So, so wrong.

Cassim had manipulated Alibaba. He took advantage of his kindness, he tricked Alibaba more times than he could count. All Cassim ever did was manipulate Alibaba. Trick him into doing his bidding, trick him into following his ideals, trick him into leading him into the castle. Their relationship was nothing more than pure manipulation.

They were nothing more than a man and a fool. A relationship where Alibaba allowed himself to constantly get stepped, only to forgive the owner of the shoe the next day. It was so, so wrong. What right did Cassim have to call Alibaba his ‘best friend?’

Alibaba genuinely cared for Cassim. He saw him as a true friend. He smiled for him, laughed for him, cried for him. He couldn’t even bring himself to kill him, as enemies.

But Cassim... he couldn’t say with certainty that he wouldn’t kill Alibaba if the need were to arise. He couldn’t promise that he’d never hurt Alibaba again. Because he could. He probably would.

It was only a matter of time.

A wave of nausea overcame him once more, as suddenly as it had gone. He attempted to stomach the bile, to keep it from rising.

His stomach ejected everything. He continued retching until nothing but stomach bile would come up. His throat burned, as though seared. His eyes teared, as though clouded with smoke. His body ached, as though pierced. His entire body felt weak, as though he could collapse that very second.

He steeled it out, forcing himself to stumble clumsily down to his cabin, all while covering his mouth, where drool threatened to spill.

He entered his cabin and allowed himself to fall limply onto the bed. He wanted to do nothing but sleep. Just sleep. Sleep. Sleep. He was so tired...

His body thought otherwise. He dry heaved over a bucket more times than he could count. Tears stung his eyes, and he continued to dry heave, with nothing but saliva pouring out of his mouth.

Worthless.

Utterly worthless.

————————x————————

 

“Alibaba told Morg and me about your past.”

 

Those were the first words Aladdin spoke after a long, uncomfortable amount of silence in the cabin. The only sound being being an unconscious Alibaba’s gentle breaths, as though he were only taking a short nap.

Cassim had known Alibaba wouldn’t awaken for some time. Still, he found an odd comfort in visiting his cabin, even if he was only met with an unconscious being.

It seemed Aladdin had the same habit as him, for when Cassim entered, he found Aladdin perched on a crate beside Alibaba’s bed, lost in thought. Neither spoke when Cassim sat on the opposite side of the room, eyes focused on Alibaba.

It was only after a lengthy, tense silence that Aladdin made to speak.

”Hearing it from his side makes you sound like the bad guy, Cassim. Alibaba still thinks of you as a good friend, though.” Aladdin added, eyes drifting over to Cassim, all his attention suddenly focused on him.

”What do you want, an explanation? I stringed Alibaba along. He’s a damn idiot, is what he is. ...I guess I am too, since I’m on this ship.” Cassim let out a quiet sigh, closing his eyes, allowing the gentle rocking of the ship to calm him. Once, it made him sicker than he could possibly bear. Now, he felt a familiar comfort in it.

”...It’s almost time for dinner. That sure flew by fast.” Aladdin jumped up, light on his feet. He made his way towards the cabin entrance, a bounce to his step. “Wanna join us this time, Cassim?” His eyes were curious.

Cassim had managed to avoid group supper for the most of the week. Something about seeing everyone’s faces managed to piss him off one way or another. Sinbad and Ja’far especially rubbed him the wrong way, in all the wrong places. He’d already been humiliated enough by both, and for them to have the gall to kidnap an unwilling Aliababa... 

It was enough to say that Cassim had a rather low opinion on them. Morgiana well... He just generally disagreed with Her. He supposed dealing with the little pipsquak was tolerable enough.

”...Yeah, alright.” Cassim reluctantly agreed, standing from the crate he sat on. It would do him no good to avoid the others forever. He had to confront them sooner or later.

”I’m sure it’ll be really, really fun!” Aladdin grinned, giving Cassim’s sleeve a little tug before making his way out of the cabin, to the dining hall. A place Cassim had avoided as much as possible during his seven days on the ship.

Needless to say, everyone was in shock when a willing Cassim came in behind a peppy Aladdin, an odd duo. Sinbad, Ja’far, and Morgiana were already seated around the large table, talking amongst themselves. The conversation halted abruptly when Cassim had entered the room, all eyes trained on him.

...What did they expect? Why did they just... stare, without saying anything? If they wanted to know something, they should speak up.

”Well, if it isn’t Alibaba’s friend. Glad you could join us.” Sinbad welcomed without missing a beat. The way he spoke seemed to have an underlying tone, but Cassim did his best to ignore it. He could hardly deal with the upfront tones as they were.

”...The name’s Cassim.” Cassim responded, plopping down in a random seat around the table. Whether it was to be polite or because he genuinely wanted to, Aladdin sat next to Cassim. For a long moment, there was a lull in conversation. Then, the food was brought out by ship’s crew.

Cassim had always known that the food on this ship was exceptional. The plates they brought to his cabin everyday were sizable. But to see first hand how large each individually prepared dish was, it made him feel a mix of both greed and envy. To think, some people got to eat like this everyday, like it was no big deal. Yet most can never spare a glance towards those who are starving and throw away food without a second thought.

The food really did look good though. Cassim knew he was staring much too hard, but couldn’t resist.

“So then, Cassim. This is the first time you’ve sat with us.” Sinbad started off, amber eyes peering at Cassim. Despite Sinbad’s carefree attitude, Cassim had the distinct impression that Sinbad was calculating him, trying to read what was beneath the exterior. Cassim did his best to ensure Sinbad could not see beyond the surface point.

”Yeah, it is.” Cassim gave Sinbad a brief glance, before his eyes trailed back to the food. Such an array of bright colors. It looked so unnatural, yet, so delectable.

”We should talk a bit about you while we have the chance. So tell us, what led you to coming on this ship?” Sinbad queried, pausing only to say a quick thanks for the meal after servants distributed plates and utensils.

Cassim took a bite of meat, if only to give himself a moment to think. It didn’t much help, for he was still enthralled with the quality of the meal and just how good it really was. Cassim swallowed his bite and carefully eyed Sinbad, seeing everyone’s attention focused on him.

Inadvertently putting pressure on him by making it so everyone would listen? What a dirty trick. ...Not that Cassim had room to talk. Still, he couldn't stand when other people did stuff like that to him. Especially people like Sinbad.

”I don’t know. Spur of the moment, I guess.” Cassim did his best to answer vaguely, but Sinbad was silent, unrelenting as he stared holes into Cassim’s.

Dammit, fine... Cassim thought. He’d relent.

”I wasn’t... planning to go on this trip. I was originally going to stay in Balbadd to fix the mess I made. But they, my... friends, wouldn’t let me.” Cassim prodded at his food with his fork, avoiding the curious gazes boring into him. “I dunno if they’re idiots or what, no, they are, but they thought if I came and helped Alibaba, it’d do good for the future. Especially if he could ever manage to take back Balbadd.”

Cassim exhaled, his voice a bit deeper than before. “Dammit, I shouldn’t of gave in so quickly. Here they are, cleaning up my goddamn mess because they claim it’s theirs too. And hell, maybe it is, but if it weren’t for me, it never would’ve happened in the first place.”

 

”But... I gave in. Can’t do a a thing about it. So here I am. Not sure what good I’ll do here, but...” Cassim trailed off, stuffing food into his mouth to signal that he was done speaking. The eyes of the four around him looked more... surprised than anything. As though they hadn’t expected that answer. ...Did they expect for him to be some cruel, heartless freak?

They wouldn’t be wrong.

”I think it’ll make Alibaba really happy. You know him better than anyone.” Aladdin smiled up at Cassim, though, he was less encouraging with his mouth full of food. Still, Cassim appreciated the sentiment.

”That’s true. Alibaba might not be happy when he wakes up, but I’m sure you can help to calm him.” Sinbad spoke with a slow nod, eating food as gracefully as a king would. Right, he was one of those, wasn’t he...?

 “...” Cassim remained silent, bringing food to his mouth in a way that wouldn’t seem too desperate. It wasn’t as though he was currently starved, quite the contrary, actually. His body was in a much better state than it had been before he seemed to regain his muscle, and he felt stronger than ever. That didn’t mean a small part of him wondered if he’d ever be able to eat anything this delectable again.

So he ate.

Drowning out his own thoughts, the side conversations, just focusing on the food. He ignored the way Ja’far stared at him wearily. He ignored the way Morgiana looked as though she wanted to ask something, but held back. He ignored Aladdin’s gaze on him, as though he wanted to start a conversation.

Because the only thing he could worry about was himself.

And the fact that in a week, Alibaba would wake up.

In a week, he’d be in Sindria. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I initially thought out this story, I was in the mindset of ‘Cassim and the gang? They’ll get along great, I can’t wait to write their chemistry!’  
> And here I am, writing about how much he just can’t get along with Aladdin and Morgiana-


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After two weeks, they finally arrive at Sindria. But Cassim can’t shake the regrets that cling to him, and he’s sure Alibaba can’t either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t much like unkept promises, which is exactly what I did with the last chapter. I can only apologize.
> 
> It’s ironic, really. I had the entire first half of this chapter written out already, and ended up rewriting it due to how unsatisfied I was with it. On the bright side, I believe future chapters will be a lot easier to write since I’ve a good idea of what’ll happen. Anyway, enjoy!

“The way they keep you knocked out...” Cassim’s spoke, his voice disappearing into the air, swallowed by rocking waves.

“Really pisses me off.” He gave the bedding a simple pat before retreating to a crate in the corner of the cabin. Cassim sat on it, eyes glued to Alibaba’s sedated figure. The way Alibaba’s chest rose and fell with each breath was almost hypnotic. The breaths were gentle, undisturbed, the kind that belonged to a child sleeping after a long day of play. 

Yet, they felt all wrong. Alibaba’s breaths should’ve been frantic, pained, as though he were having a terrible nightmare. Yet they remained gentle. Calm. So, so unnatural.

Cassim knew better than anyone that Alibaba was the one most affected by Balbadd’s dilemma. He bet that Alibaba would be mercilessly beating himself up over it if he weren’t unconscious. It was proof that Alibaba’s peaceful figure was unnatural. Proof enough that something forced this look onto Alibaba, making it so hewas unable to even comprehend reality. It bothered the hell out Cassim, enough that it made even conversing with Ja’far and Sinbad a difficult feat.

“To think I eat lunch with those bastards every day.” Cassim scoffed with a grin, his eyes drawn up towards the bare, wooden ceiling. For the past week, Cassim took up every dinner invitation Aladdin offered him, for reasons unknown. Maybe it was because he was willing to indulge the kid. Or maybe Cassim just wanted to try and understand Ja’far, Sinbad, and Masrur, who joined lunch sporadically. 

It didn’t do much good, considering Cassim still held a pretty deep grudge against the three. Only, this time, the grudge was for forcefully keeping Alibaba immobile instead of being good-for-nothing nobles. An improvement, he supposed. 

“Then again, Alibaba’s an idiot. He’d of probably gotten himself killed if they didn’t intervene.” Cassim spoke aloud, knowing full well his only audience was an unconscious body. Cassim’s golden eyes made their way over to the figure tucked within the sheets, refusing to leave it.

“Still, he wouldn’t just back down. He’s a pushover, but he jumps right back up soon enough.” Cassim’s eyes narrowed fondly as he stared at Alibaba, who remained oblivious to Cassim’s presence.

“That’s true.” A small voice spoke up, knocking Cassim out of his thoughts. 

“Gah! When’d you get in here, pipsqueak?” Cassim jumped before staring accusingly at Aladdin, who smiled, completely immune to Cassim’s death glare.

“Just now. Did I scare you?” Aladdin smiled innocently as he skipped over to Cassim’s side, leaning on a crate that stood to his chest.

“I thought you’d be here. You and Alibaba are really good friends, huh?” Aladdin stared up at Cassim with a grin as bright as the sun, one that forced Cassim to avert his gaze.

“Sure, sure... Whatever you say, kid.” Cassim rolled his eyes as he shoved Aladdin away by the head, causing the boy to stumble before collapsing onto the floor. He rubbed his forehead gently, wearing a pained expression. 

“H-Hey, that hurt! But anyway, I was gonna tell you...” Aladdin drew himself back into a standing position before continuing. “We can finally see Sindria! It shouldn’t take long for us to arrive. Alibaba’s medicine should be wearing off too, according to Ja’far, anyway.” 

“Hmm...” Cassim nodded, an unreadable expression adjourning his face. He stared at Aladdin for a quick moment before shooing him away with a silent wave of his hand. 

“S-Sorry to bother you...” Aladdin responded weakly to Cassim’s indifference, unsure of what to do. He gave a few frantic glimpses between Alibaba and Cassim before walking towards the exit. “Morg wasn’t in her room... Maybe she’s talking with Masrur?” He murmured his thoughts aloud before leaving the cabin with a slam of the door. 

“He just comes and goes whenever he pleases, huh?” Cassim mumbled to himself as his eyes lingered on the cabin door. They were immediately drawn away when he heard a quiet, barely audible shuffle.

It was almost enough to make Cassim jump out of his seat and rush over to Alibaba’s bedside. _Almost._ His sense of reason managed to keep from doing so, as much as he wanted to. Instead, Cassim sat there, calmly, patiently, watching Alibaba stir gently in his sleep. After a few labored breaths, Alibaba’s eyelids gently fluttered open. He stared lifelessly at the ceiling, eyes hazy and unfocused. The only thing that could catch his attention was the overhead lamp that swung with each rock of the boat.

“Ngh...” Alibaba let out a groan, his hand coming to rest on his forehead. Cassim carefully noted how Alibaba seemed to be in acute pain, a likely side effect of the medicine used to put him under.

“This is... a sh-“ Alibaba’s eyes drifted towards the circular window as he began to speak, only for his words to cut off as his eyes carried over to Cassim’s sitting figure. The prince blinked a few times, a look of disbelief crossing his face.

“C-Cassim... why are you... Where’d you go? Why’d you leave without telling me!? It might not be my business, but...” Alibaba’s eyes jumped to life as he stared earnestly at Cassim. It was only for a second, though, for they began to falter soon after, uncertainty swimming within them.

Cassim met Alibaba’s gaze rather than averting it as per usual. Whether it was out of guilt or in attempt of reconciliation, Cassim couldn’t say. Still... he was certain that he didn’t like the fact that he could never look into Alibaba’s eyes for too long. 

“Guess if you’ve got the energy to ask all these questions, you’re fine.” Cassim responded indifferently to Alibaba’s barrage of questions. He slowly stood from the crate, giving Alibaba a pointed look.

“Fine...? What do you mean...? Why are we on a ship, any-H-Hey! Don’t just walk out when I’m talking to you!” Alibaba left his bed at nearly sound-breaking speed as he made to catch up with Cassim, who was already halfway out the cabin door. Alibaba wasn’t able to make the trip without a few stumbles and uneasy footing, but managed. Cassim glanced over his shoulder and gave Alibaba a vague cue to follow him as he made his way onto the deck, towards the bow.

Alibaba seemed to somewhat understand, for he followed after Cassim like a curious puppy. Cassim could see Alibaba glancing every which way out of the corner of his vision, but promptly ignored him as he stood at the railing of the ship.

“That place...” Alibaba’s voice dropped to a whisper as he made to stand beside Cassim, who was staring silently at the piece of land the ship was nearing. “Isn’t Balbadd.”

Though Alibaba’s upright, unwavering stance hinted at him being confident in this, his tightly pulled back lips and furrowed brows spoke otherwise. He looked... concerned. Confused.

“Right. That over there’s Sindria.” A deep, familiar voice caused both Alibaba and Cassim to whirl around at the same time. Five familiar figures stood towards the entrance to the lower ship, Sinbad having spoken. Aladdin, Morgiana, and Masrur stood a little ways away to his right, while Ja’far stood to his immediate left.

“Sindria...? But...” Alibaba’s eyes traveled upwards as he tried to make sense of the information given.

“We knew you’d be against it, so we...no, _I_ had you sedated until we arrived at Sindria.” Sinbad carried on, his face lacking its usual, carefree smile. His mouth was pulled into a thin line as he stared at Alibaba. Alibaba’s eyes slowly widened in what looked to be realization after a few moments. 

“I’m planning to visit the Kou Empire after signing off a few things in my country. I’ll be making an attempt at negotiations.” Sinbad calmly explained, eyes leveled as he stared at the silent Alibaba, who hadn’t moved a muscle.

Sinbad had no more to say. Alibaba didn’t either. 

That was, until, he took a shaky step towards Sinbad. Cassim could see the tiny tremors running throughout his body as he did so.

“Just...” Alibaba’s whisper was so silent, Cassim was sure he was the only one to hear. In an instant, though, Alibaba was bellowing, voice ten times louder than before. “Just what right do you have to do that, huh?!” Alibaba’s arms shook as he clenched his jaw, fingers tightened into a fist. Brows furrowed and teeth bared, he stared at Sinbad challengingly. As though if he weren’t given an adequate answer, he’d jump off the ship right then and there. “Tell me, dammit!” 

“You’re right. Sin has absolutely no right at all.” At that moment, Ja’far steppedforward, earning the attention of the other six. Cassim could see the way Sinbad’s stance faltered slightly. He gently reached towards Ja’far, his face resembling a kicked puppy’s.

“H-Hey... Who’s side are you on, anyway?” Sinbad weakly questioned, though Ja’far didn’t spare him a glance. His eyes focused squarely on Alibaba, eyelids narrowed to create a sharp, penetrating gaze.

“At the same time, he has no need to save you and Balbadd as well.” Ja’far spoke these cutting words without a flinch in expression, eyes boring into Alibaba’s. Alibaba stubbornly returned the gaze with an agitated one of his own. After a few seconds, though, he relented and relaxed his body first. At some point, Cassim realized, Alibaba had stopped shaking as well.

Then, Alibaba collapsed onto his knees, eyes blank and vacant. A look Cassim knew well. 

Alibaba looked completely and utterly defeated, appearing to have lost the will to even so much as argue. He sat on his knees for a moment before falling forward onto his hands, using them as support. “Dammit...” Alibaba gently banged his fist onto the deck. “Dammit. Dammit!” With each curse, each bang grew louder and louder as Alibaba released his pent up frustration.

Cassim could only stare at Alibaba, who looked so small and vulnerable in that moment.

No one made a move.

So, Alibaba kept banging his fist onto the ground until the side of his hand was bloodied and raw.

————————x————————

“Damn, they’re loud.” Cassim covered a single ear as the sounds of large gongs reverberated throughout his entire body. With each ring, the more his body shook to the heavy vibrations. How the hell did people ring those things without collapsing?

“Those are the gongs to signal Sin’s return. Though he’ll be leaving once again in a few days or so, it’s customary to announce the King’s arrival to the entire country.” Ja’far explained, somehow standing perfectly stock still, as though the sound didn’t affect him at all. 

Alibaba wasn’t holding up any better than Cassim, for even he seemed to almost collapse from the intensity of it all. Or was that from not having used his legs in nearly three weeks?

Aladdin, meanwhile, grabbed onto Morgiana, who had a foot slammed hard onto the ground. Using her raw strength, she partially penetrated the concerete so the sound didn’t move her.

_Damn, that little pipsqueak’s smarter than I thought. Not like I’m gonna try that anytime soon, though._

Cassim scoffed to himself at even the mere thought of it. He and Morgiana weren’t on the best of terms. The most they did was acknowledge each other’s presence if they weren’t ignoring each other. One way or another, they’d get into an intense staring match if they ever locked eyes at the dinner table. What it was for, Cassim wasn’t really sure. Cassim bet everything he had that Morgiana didn’t have a damn clue either. It was just the way they worked. A silent feud that never grew physical. Thank the stars for that. 

“Sin wanted you guys to get a tour of the castle, where you’ll be staying from now on.” Ja’far said practically yelled these words to be heard over the loud gongs. After a few bongs, they finally stilled, only to be replaced by deafening cheers.

_.._. _Staying?_

_Castle...?_

...That somehow managed to both excite and anger Cassim at the same time. The last thing Cassim deserved was to live in luxury after all he did. It was disgusting, selfish of him. How could he stand to be excited about a castle when the people of Balbadd were working their asses off despite everything? 

“...sim. Cassim!” A loud yell managed to drag Cassim away from his thoughts, as a warm hand grasped his arm.

“They’re leaving us. C’mon.” Alibaba pointed to the receding figures of Ja’far, Aladdin, and Morgiana before following suit, though he made no move to catch up. He looked content walking at his current tortoise-like pace, as though walking any faster would wear him out.

_No,_ _it’s_ _not_ _just_ _that..._ _He_   _looks..._

Beaten. But Cassim didn’t want to tell himself that, so he cut off his train of thought. Though, his subconscious was acutely aware of the tired, exhausted look in Alibaba’s eyes. The raw pain and anger constantly swimming within their shallow depths.

Cassim understood. Perhaps he moved on from Balbadd all too quickly. Perhaps Cassim was able to smile and laugh all too soon after all he did. But that was just the kind of person he was. If he couldn’t handle burden, he wouldn’t have been able to lead the Fog Troupe. He wouldn’t have been able to propose a citizen-run war without hesitation. 

Alibaba was a softie though. Things stuck with him forever, poking at him with a sharp needle. That was why he left the castle after his father passed. It was why he joined the Fog Troupe, why he was so willing to see Cassim despite the betrayal. Cassim couldn’t even begin to imagine how much the situation in Balbadd was eating away at him. 

Cassim sighed, giving Alibaba a little shove forward. Alibaba, surprised, stumbled a little. He looked back at Cassim with accusatory eyes. Cassim merely flicked his eyes towards the three walking ahead in response. “Hurry up. We don’t have all day, Alibaba.” 

Cassim made his way ahead of Alibaba, aiming to somewhat catch up with Ja’far and the other two. Alibaba, though irked, followed Cassim at a quicker pace. After a minute, they easily caught up with the three. Whether they noticed Cassim and Alibaba lagged behind was a mystery, for Ja’far kept speaking of the customs of Sindria without pause or change in expression. Aladdin and Morgiana looked on with interest, while Alibaba looked too lost in thought to be paying attention.

“Of course, you can see the castle from here.” Ja’far smiled as he pointed towards the distance. Past a multitude of buildings and shops, Cassim could see the silhouette out a castle leering in the far distance. It stood heavily above anything else in the island, towering over at the largest peak, so it could be seen form anywhere on the island. It would be a reassuring sight, for not how far away it was from their current location.

“H-How long is this walk...?” Aladdin asked these words quietly as he slowly glanced up at Ja’far. He looked almost afraid to hear the answer, and winced before Ja’far even uttered a sound. 

“We should arrive before nighttime. A few hours, at most.” Ja’far spoke confidently, but it did nothing to perk up Aladdin, who looked utterly deflated at even the idea. In all honesty, Cassim wasn’t looking for a long hike either. Sure, midway there were steps to make the ascent easier. That didn’t ease Cassim’s unwillingness, though.

_Only_ _thing_ _to_ _do_ _is_ _suck_ _it_ _up..._

“Quit looking so down, it’s just a small climb. Get it together, pipsqueak.” Cassim gave Aladdin a gentle smack to the head, not nearly enough to inflict damage, but enough to gather his attention. Aladdin let out a little grunt and glanced up, meeting Cassim’s sharp gaze.

Cassim could only hope his usual blank stare covered his unwillingness. The way Cassim saw it, if both Alibaba and Aladdin lost motivation, it’d leave nothing for Morgiana to cling to. That, or she’d forcefully drag them both up the stairs, depending on how she decided to use her strength. The second option seemed rather painful and the most feasible, so Cassim did his best to spare the two. If that meant giving Aladdin a few gentle smacks to get the point across, so be it.

“Y-Yeah, you’re right Cassim. Alright, let’s keep—“ Aladdin’s bright nature suddenly descended once he saw how Ja’far and Morgiana were a ways ahead. He let out a little yelp and scrambled to catch up, dragging Cassim and a reluctant Alibaba behind. 

“You’re back.” Morgiana glanced back to acknowledge the three with a small nod before turning her attention back to Ja’far. She seemed genuinely interested in the history and customs of the country as she listened on with intent eyes. Cassim couldn’t blame her.

The place was, simply put, beautiful. Cassim couldn’t keep his eyes away from the bright, vivid colors that decorated the streets. Surrounding him were food vendors, all selling bright, healthy looking fruits and vegetables. Many people walked around, often wearing flowers crowns, necklaces, or even bracelets. 

Everyone seemed happy, as though there was no wrong in the world. That bright, serene look in their eyes left Cassim entranced. 

“Huh...” Cassim mumbled to himself, glancing between the vendors and the people themselves. “That king really is something.” Cassim nodded, as though to confirm his own words.

He still held a grudge against Sinbad, no doubt about that. He probably still would for the foreseeable future. But if Sinbad truly made a country this wonderful, it wouldn’t be wrong to respect such a man. No matter how selfish or arrogant he acted, in the end, he had the stuff to back it up.

That fact irritated Cassim more than he’d like to admit.

————————x————————

Cassim finally let go of his tension when he collapsed onto the plush bed the second he first entered the room. He couldn’t help but relish it’s softness, the feeling of the blankets against his skin heavenly. Though, he was positive his rags for clothes were out of place on such an exquisite bed. He’d have to take a long bath before he even dared to climb into it. Clothes wouldn’t be a problem, as the closet in the room was supplied with a surplus of them.

Cassim sighed, his eyes trailing around the room. The soft, centered bed layered with tan covers and sheets took up most of the room. A king size, one that was both extremely comfortable yet entirely foreign. White pillows, much too soft for comfort, laid at the head of the bed. To the right of the bedside was a brown drawer outlined in gold, which contained a dome shaped green lamp outlined in gold, and a vase along with freshly picked flowers. On the left side of the room stood a closet, twice the size of the space Alibaba, Cassim, Mariam, and Anise shared back in the slums. 

Cassim found his eyes trailing over to the other side of the room, where a round, brown table and two lavish green chairs sat at the opposite ends of it. A dresser sat towards that wall too, smaller than the one beside the bed. That one held necessities such as toothbrushes and rags and whatnot. Cassim hardly felt he deserved such kind hospitality after his actions that were anything but kind.

Hell, there was even a balcony. That was probably the best thing Cassim could get at the moment. So, finally pulling himself away from the bed, made his way towards the left of the room. He pushed aside the curtains and opened the glass doors, stepping outside before closing the doors behind him. The cool wind that caressed his cheeks felt pleasant after such a long trek.

While on the balcony, he couldn’t help the way his fingers twitched for the cigar in his pocket. He bought a decent supply from the crew members aboard the ship with little money he had on him. Considering he could hardly go a day without a smoke, he’d say the cost was well worth it. Cassim reaffirmed this as he pulled the cigar from his pocket, casually weighing it between his fingers.

Pulling out a small blade he carried on him, he placed the cigar neatly on the railing. He stared at it with precision before providing a swift chop to the end, cutting it clean off. After, he took a matchstick from his pocket and lit it, bringing it to the end of his cigar. He evenly lit the it before puffing it, allowing the smoke to exit his lips as he relished the taste. He instantly felt his shoulders relax, his stress and worries being left behind with each puff. His eyes drank in the view he was offered as he smoked, unable to move away for even a second.

Though human beings looked like mere ants from so far above, Cassim couldn’t help the way his eyes trailed over all the bright colors that were within the country. The sunset bathed the country a beautiful orange, dying the sky a pinkish-purple hue. Compared to Balbadd, which was depressingly mudane in terms of colors and vendors, Sindria was absolute paradise. 

Cassim sighed, smoke exiting his lips all the while. It all felt so... fast. It was just two weeks ago that he was leading the Fog troupe. Just two weeks ago that he abandoned everything to prove his point. Just two weeks ago that... he turned Balbadd into a living hell. And now here he was, in a foreign country, given royal treatment for who knows why. He couldn’t keep up with the events leading one after another. It was all too much.

“Dammit...” Cassim sighed, annoyed by how he found this entire situation overwhelming. He made the decision to come on the ship. He made the decision, knowing full well they’d be headed for Sindria. Why, now, was he bothered?

“I need a break...” Cassim mumbled, leaving his cigar to burn out in a metal ashtray. It sat on the small glass table located on the balcony. Sindria really knew how to cater to it’s guests, huh?

After grabbing some fitting clothes provided in the closet, Cassim, going by Ja’far’s earlier tour of the castle, made his way to the bathroom. After a relaxing (if not invasive with how servants offered to wash his back) bath, he returned to his room, where he found an uncertain Alibaba hovering at his door, hesitating to knock.

“‘Sup, Alibaba.”

“Huh? Oh, Cassim...” Alibaba’s shoulders instantly relaxed at the sight of Cassim, until he realized his position. He looked between the door and Cassim multiple times before letting out a nervous chuckle. “I, was just, uh...”

“You look stupid just standing out here. Come on, come in.” Cassim cut off Alibaba, not giving him much of a choice as he opened the door to his room, beckoning Alibaba to come in. After a few seconds of hesitation, Alibaba finally stepped in with confident strides, looking as though he finally made up his mind about something.

“...We haven’t gotten a proper chance to talk after you left, y’know.” Alibaba spoke dryly, his eyes slowly moving up to meet Cassim’s. They were cold, hard, as though daring Cassim to respond sarcastically. 

He didn’t. He just merely stared back, beckoning Alibaba to continue.

 “You... You don’t have to tell me why you left. But I want to know. And I... I want to talk. About a lot of things. And, um...” Alibaba clearly couldn’t hold his resolve for long, for he was stumbling over the words he was initially so confident about. “Completely unrelated, but I um... really want to try sleeping with you. I was too embarrassed to ask when we were in the Fog Troupe, so...” 

_..._

_What?_

“...Y’know Alibaba, I’m not really into the whole friends with benefits thing...” Cassim responded with a sly grin, causing Alibaba turned beet red. His voice raised as he tried to vouch for himself. 

“Y-You know that’s not what I meant! I like sleeping with other people nearby, it reminds me of the slums, so it’s calming...” Alibaba rambled, scratching his arm. He took a quick breath before continuing. “It makes me feel... safe. I know I’d be the most comfortable with you, so...” Alibaba trailed off, doing his best to look at anything but Cassim.

Cassim couldn’t hide his grin as he strode towards Alibaba. Once he reached him, he gave him a solid pat on the head. “Man, you’re such a kid.”

His sly grin softened into something much more genuine as he met Alibaba’s tentative eyes. “Sure thing, if that’s what you want, little prince.” 

“Little? We’re practically the same height. Well, I guess you’re an inch taller but—WAH!” Alibaba let out a yelp as Cassim calmly shoved him, causing him to stumble and fall onto the plush bed. “C-Cassim...?”

“I sleep on the right, you sleep on the left. Roll over too much and I’m kicking you out.” Cassim declared, crawling under the comforter to the right side of the bed as he spoke. He allowed himself to relax on the plush bedding that sunk down a little too far, but was still comfortable nonetheless. Alibaba fidgeted slightly before crawling under as well, laying on the left. The bed was so large, they had about two feet in between their bodies at least. Yet, Alibaba fidgeted nervously still. 

“Cassim...? I still want to-“ Cassim interrupted Alibaba’s words with a dissatisfied hum and shift, startling him. Cassim rolled over once, closer to Alibaba, before grabbing him by the collar and dragging him towards himself.

“Ah-!” Before Alibaba knew what had hit him, he was pressed gently against Cassim. Cassim’s eyes trailed to the dark ceiling, while Alibaba remained silent. Embarrassment hindered him from being able to speak, but he finally quit fidgeting. Seeing how Alibaba wasn’t going to talk anytime soon, Cassim decided to begin the conversation. 

“Look, I didn’t leave because I was mad or anything.”

“...”

”Alright, maybe I was kinda pissed, but you didn’t do anything.” Cassim found the words left his mouth with ease, almost naturally. Alibaba, though curled up against him, looked to be listening intently.

“Quit staring at me from so close, it’s freaking me out.” Cassim clenched his teeth, glancing away from Alibaba.

“Anyway, I was pretty... down when I first woke up. I was pissed at myself more than anything else. I mean, I couldn’t do anything right. I went and almost got myself killed for nothing. I nearly started an entire goddamn war for nothing. And hell, I couldn’t even repent properly.” He couldn’t help the way his jaw tightened more and more with each word.

”All I could think of was how you managed to stop the war. How you managed to right everything. How you managed to come up with a solution everyone liked. It was always you, you, you...” Cassim clenched his fist, and he could feel Alibaba tense up besides him.

“C-Cassim, I...”

“Shut up.” Cassim snapped before turning his head so Alibaba couldn’t see how disgusting his expression was. “What the hell was wrong with me? Why couldn’t I just be happy... Be happy for you, be happy for Balbadd... Why could I only feel envy towards you...?”

Cassim laughed self-derisively, refusing to even look at Alibaba. “Anyway, the second the infirmary gave me the green I left for the town. I went to the Fog Troupe base first and apologized. Apologized for getting them involved, apologized for everything I did, all that. Then I went into town and did the same thing. Not sure if it made anyone feel better, but I still had to do it.” Cassim felt two hands on his shoulders, and it was only then he realized just how incredibly stiff they were. He quickly relaxed them, though Alibaba’s hands remained. Occasionally, he’d move his fingers in a circular motion, as though trying to give Cassim a half-assed massage. Cassim sighed gently, feeling his entire body relax. 

“I told myself I didn’t tell you about me leaving because I didn’t want to bother you. That was probably a lie, though. I just... didn’t feel like having this kind of conversation with you, I guess...” Cassim mumbled, all while feeling his throat close up. He didn’t think he could say more if he tried, so he slowly turned around to finally meet Alibaba head on.

_Are his eyes... red...?_

“I see...” Aliababa whispered with a firm nod, as though he didn’t have tears poking the corners of his eyes. “So this is how you felt all that time... Me talking about how great thing were going in Balbadd must’ve been pretty insensitive, huh...” Alibaba said this more to himself than to Cassim. 

“No, I wanted you to tell me. Better that’s it’s going good then all to hell, right...?” Cassim gently spoke with a weak grin, attempting to lighten the mood. It didn’t work. 

“But even so! I hurt you! And I didn’t even notice!” Alibaba’s tears began running down his face, though, somehow, he wasn’t a helpless, sobbing mess. Just gentle tears running down his cheeks, and a few quiet sniffles here and there.

...Dammit. Did he have any idea just how guilty he was making Cassim feel? 

“Shut the hell up. Dammit, I can’t stand you. Why do you have to be so... you...?” Cassim’s bellow weakened into a mere whisper as he met Alibaba’s tear-filled gaze with a pained look of his own.

“I manipulated you, tricked you, even tried to kill you, and you still care. You still care about my feelings when I almost ended your life _and_ started a war that could’ve killed countless people...” Cassim couldn’t help but wince at his own words, reliving that exact moment.

”You should hate me, y’know. I sure as hell would. Hell, part of me even hates you. Wish you felt the same. It’d make things a lot easier...” Cassim admitted, a weak smile playing his lips. Alibaba didn’t seem to share the amusement. In fact, he seemed more affected by those words than Cassim’s previous ones. A look of shock crossed his face, and then, a look of pure, emotional turmoil. Cassim felt bad, but he had to tell the truth.

“Stop apologizing. What you did wasn’t even on purpose. You were doing it for my sake, weren’t you? Apologizing’s the last thing I want you to do. So just... don’t...” 

“But Cassim...”

“I’m sick of this. Dammit, this isn’t what I had planned in mind at all...” Cassim scratched his head, trying to make sense of how this conversation took a turn for the worse. Jeez, he couldn’t even have a civil conversation without getting worked up, huh?

“Alright, I’m done for the night. You are too. Let’s just... sleep.” Cassim added feebly, his gentle gaze lingering on Alibaba, who was frantically wiping away his tears.

“Please...” Cassim added that rare word, putting a gentle arm around Alibaba. He was warm, comforting, even if he was the primary source of nearly all of his problems.

How could you hate and care for someone so much at the same time?

Best friend, enemy, pawn... Just what was Alibaba?

Cassim could feel him grasping at his bed clothes, clutching onto them as he curled closer, looking for warmth. He wasn’t cute in the least, but he looked at peace as he drifted off to sleep.

Cassim tightened his grip around Alibaba’s back.

He wouldn’t think too hard about it. For now, he’d just take comfort in his presence. After all, they had a lot of time to tell each other everything. Why spill it all the first day?

Cassim gently closed his eyes, allowing the darkness to consume him.

For now, this was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> According to the manga, Alibaba slept in the same bed as Aladdin and Morgiana in Sindria because it reminded him of the slums. How could I pass up the chance to have him cuddle with his (sorta) best bud for the same reasons?
> 
> Also, feel free to mention any mistakes you see. I’d greatly appreciate it!


End file.
